Slayers In School
by Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee
Summary: I am really not good at summary's all I can say is the Slayers gang facing school life.... couples inside.Rated T for later
1. the ordanary morning

YAYAYAYAYYA!

I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO DOING THIS!

Hello everyone this is my slayers fanfic…. SLAYERS IN SCHOOL!

Buh, buh, buh!

Anyway I eheem… "borowed" the characters coughstolecough

…gets hit over the head by a lawyer….

Okay, okay I borrowed the characters and stuck them in modern day japan YAYYYYYYYY! (obiovsly they don't have powers) oh and if your wonderin' this is my weird way of doin DISCLAIMER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

NOW TO THE PROFILES……. OF THE CHARACTERS NO DUH!

NAGA,MARTINA, AND SYLPHIEL: baisicly ALL chearleaders and girlie girls who like to belittle people (not so much sylphia but she pretty much just sits and watches)

FILIA: happy, happy girl with good grades comes from a rich family,has a SCARY temper,but there's one problem: Xellos!

LINA: 2 words: COMPLETE NERD! Amoung other things, she loves food, anime,video games, and EVERYTHING but Naga,Sylphiel, and Martina. She lives with her carefree aunt in a reasnoble sized home.

AMELIA: HAPPPYYYY HAPPPPPY PERSON! I'll list a few things:  
Vegetarian, has about 22 foster pets, lives in a mansion, Nagas sis but polar oppisite, went on the "save the earthworms" battle last month… shall I go on?

XELLOS: mission in life: annoy fi-chan! Is zelas' foster son, he lives in an old church that was fixed up to look like a home.

ZELGADISS: Is an outcast, his mother and him got beatin by his father leaving scares all over his body including his face! Eventually his mother got up the guts to leave she is now a famous artist and is rich, they have'nt seen Zels father since.

GOURRY: HE IS THE HUNK! You know all these school fics have a handsome but INCREDIBLY stupid studmuffin… THIS IS HIM!  
He lives with his grandparents in one of those not so small but not so big house either.

Couples:

Zel/Ame

Lin/Gour

Xel/Fil

**Okay phew! Now that that's over.. on with the fic**

_**Day 1**_

** THE ORDANARY MORNING **

Filia Ul Cop left the house, yawning, she had,had a horrid sleep last night, all that music to study AUGHH.

"Oh well" she sighed, straightening out her brown brown pleaded skirt about 5 inches above the knee, that was when she felt someone grabb her from behind, she flinched when she felt warm breath going down her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screeched, whipping around and hitting the person with her backpack, wich, by the way contained several heavy textbooks.

"My, my Fi-chan are'nt we playful" smirked Xellos,rubbing his head, causing Filia to practicly blow up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" she yelled chasing a laughing Xellos down the street "RUIN MY PERFECT MORNING AND YOUR GONNA PAY!.

A random housewife looked out the window and sighed, "it's starts out with hate then somehow morphs into love".

Amelia examined herself for what seemed like the hundreth time, "okay sailune high here I come!" she exclaimed bouncing out of her room, completely snubbing Naga, and sliding down the banaster.

"BYE DADDY!" she yelled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Your ride awaits Amelia-san" said a rather atractive servant holding the limo door open.

"Thankyou very much Dan-chan she said happily hoping in, "hello Saria-chan" she said to the driver "just the school, please".

"Yes Amelia-san".

And with that they were off.

Gourry sat at the table stuffing his face with the stack of pancakes in front of him, he was finished in about five minutes.

"Thank.GULP.you gra.GULP. ndma" said gourry between large gulps of milk.

"Your welcome meh boy" said his grandmother looking pleased,just as Gourry was leaving his grandma said,"don't forget you lunch meh boy!".

"Of course not" said Gourry grabbing his lunch and bounding out the front door.

"I hope he dose'nt share that with anyone" said his grandmother furrowing her brow.

Lina happily ran down the street knocking people over in her wake, but she did'nt care the new blood and ice (A/n: I made it up) video game was coming out.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing could ruin today,well except maybe Naga and her evil little comrads but she did'nt have to worry about that, for Naga was at school by now probubly flirting or cheerleading and she was just entering the school-yard.

She pushed her way through the crowd when she came across a flustered Filia, she did'nt even bother asking.

"Hey fi-chan" said Lina from behind.

"YOU RAW GARBAG- oh, hi Li-chan, I uh thought you were somone else" said Filia flustered at the fact she had drawn a lot of attention to herself.

This is when Zel came up to them, "hey" he said simply.

"Hi Zel-chan" Lina teased.

"Oh hi zelgadiss-san, please Li-chan do not tease Zelgadiss-san" said Filia seriously.

"Sure, sure" said Lina jokingly, "hey has anyone seen Ame-chan"

"I'm right here", said Amelia, running up to the group "hello everyone, hello Zelgadiss-sempai"

"Hi" he said qiuetly.

"Someones cold" murmered Lina.

"hey did ya hear about the dance in 2 days, is anyone gonna go?" aske Ame.

This was when the bell rang.

"Lina-chan Zelgadiss-sempia whats your first class?" questioned Amelia (she was in their classeses because she got boosted a year ahead)

"Mines Science" they said in unision.

"Cool that's mine!" said Amelia happily, "what about you Fi-chan?"

"I have English" said Filia thoughfully.

"Oh Okay" said Ame "well see ya soon".

"Yep bye" said Lina.

"bye" said Zel.

And they all made their way to classes.

**FILIA**

Filia strode down the hall when she bumped into two big……. Ewwwwwwwwww! She instanly pushed herself away.

"What is it" Filia asked sourly.

"Excuse me?" aske Naga horrified "YOU BUMPED INTO ME GOODY TWOSHOES".

"Prove it" spat Filia, roughly pushing her way bye Naga.

"You get back here!" yelled Naga.

"What are you? my mother!" yelled Filia walking into the English room.

"So is that the one YOUR Xellos has taken a liking to martini-chan" whispered Naga.

"Yep that's her" said Martina angerly "how dare that goodie twoshoes"

"Don't worry we'll get her along with Lina after school" said Naga.

"Why Lina" aske Martina asked.

"Well He's after MY and SYLPHI-chans Gourry-chan" said Naga.

"Mhmmmm mhmmm" agreed Sylphiel.

Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadiss were walking down the hall when Lina bumped into someones strong chest, she looked up to se none other then "GOURRY".

"Um Lina-san I was wondering you know the welcome back dance is coming up and….."

"This is our cue to leave Zelgadiss-sempia" whispered Ame, pulling Zelgadiss to the class "We'll meet you in class Li-chan, bye"

"What, wait" said Lina attempting to run after them but someone caught her arm.

"Wait Lina-san, I have a qeustion" said Gourry, hesitantly.

"Okay spit it out!" she said rudely.

"Willyougotothedancewith…me?" he said so fast the words seemed slurred.

"What?" asked Lina looking annoyed.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME" he said clearer this time.

"Huh uh SURE! If you REALLY want to" she said blushing she had expected this year to be like everyother, her sitting at home playing a new video game well the others partied.

"YA OF COURSE, I'LL PICK YOU UP 2 DAYS FROM NOW AT 6" said Gourry happily skipping away.

Lina was shocked,"wow I can't believe I'm going to the dance" she sighed as she made her way to the classroom. "Wait that means I need A new dress, maybe I'll get Zel to ask Amelia, then we can go shopping together… she always good at picking out dresses that make my chest look bigger, and outlines my curves……"

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ R&R constuctive critisisme is welcome…. If you gonna flame me do both sides oo for good cooking…..**

**Oh and if your wondering a lot of the stuff in here is based on how me and my friends act….**

**Like how in the next chapter where Filia steals….. nevermind.**

**ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE .**


	2. lunch tactics

**YAYAYAYAY!**

**I GOT A REVIEW I AM SO HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH GERAO-A**

**YOU GUYS ROCK**

**oo**

… **gives you all pocky… well fake imaginary pocky….**

**Now as you all must know yes it is I the famed owner of Slayers**

**..gets hit over the head with a baseball bat by an angry lawyer..**

**Heheh truly I REALLY –glares at lawyer- ment to say.. I do not own anything nothing natta nothin not mine. ,--,**

**Now on with the fic. **

**STRANGE LUNCH TACTICS…**

The rest of the day had gone along pretty smooth, except Xellos and Filias constant bickering it seems every class they have together.

"Hey Fi-chan" said Xellos catching up to her.

"WHAT" she spat angerly.

"Now, now Fi-chan I was just going to ask if you will sit with me, Lina, Zel, Ame, and Gourry for lunch" said Xellos holding up his backpack, this is when Filia got an idea.

"OF COURSE, I would'nt pass it up for the world" she said in an evil tone, "come on we can't be late**".**

"Ah,okay?" he said sounding confused.

And so they went to the grass lon, soon enough they found Lina waving madly and went to sit down beside her and co.

"LETS EAT" said Lina happily digging into lunch occasionly stealing some of Gourrys overly-sized lunch.

But right when Xellos was about to get his backpack to get his lunch Filia snatched it, running at an unmatchable speed into the school. Soon enough Xellos was running into the school followed by Zel and Amelia who were practically having to drag Gourry and Lina away from their lunch.

Filia had gone into the now empty locker room and hid Xellos' lunch and soon enough he was in there too.

"Fi-chan where is it" said Xellos.

"For the last time DO NOT CALL ME FI-CHAN" she yelled.

This was when the rest of the group arrived outside the door but decided to keep qiuet.

"FI-CHAN GIVE IT TO ME!" yelled Xellos.

"NO" spat Filia.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW" yelled Xellos.

"NO YOU FRUIT" yelled Filia, there was a large crash that sounded like lockers braking and minutes later they came out Filia looking flustered and Xellos happily holding his backpack.

"We never new" Lina smirked.

"Really what were you doing in there?" asked Ame closing her eyes.

"Huh, what is everyone talking about" asked Gourry looking confused.

"Truly you two, IN A GIRLS LOCKER ROOM tata" said Zel a smile tugging a his lips.

"WHAT NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK" yelled Filia turning an inhuman shade of red.

"Sure, sure" said Lina jokingly.

"But" said Filia unfortanatly the bell interupted.

"Hey what subject do you have now?" asked Lina, "I have gym".

"Hey me too!" chorused Zel and Ame, causing them to both blush and look away.

"Oh how cute" said Filia, she wanted payback! "Oh it looks like I have gym too!"

"Me aswell" said Xellos, slyly. He looked at Filia causing her to turn blue.

"Raw garbage" she murmered.

"Oh I have gym too!" said Gourry dumbly.

"Cool, well come you guys!" said Lina, happily leading her group of friends down the hall.

Naga and her friends ade there way to the gym giggiling and blow bubble-gum.

"Oh, oh did you here they're gonna let us do" giggled Martina.

"What, what" asked Naga excitedly.

"We are gonna get to do the examples for gym since the class is going to be doing karate, we get to to do all the flip examples is that not the greatest" said Martina.

"That is sooo cool, maybe dear Gourry will be there" said Sylphiel blushing.

"Okay here we are girls" said Naga, as the arrived in the gym.

Lina and co. had arrived at the gym.

"Okay now that your finnally here" said the gym, Mr.poofyr, "we will start, before we get into flips you will show your fighting skills so I can place you, since first gym term we will study karate. Here are the couples that will fight eachother, Filia, Martina. Naga,Lina. Sylphiel,Amelia. Gourry, Valgavv. Xellos, Zelgadiss….."

"OKAY" said Poofyr, "Filia and Martina, you first…"

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I know it not as long as the other chappie but the next one will be really long I swear! **

**So ya yay!**

**Oh and if you wonderin'…. Yes that locker experience did happen to me with me and my perverted friend except my other friends did'nt no I stle his lunch so they actually thought he was trying to you know "do the do".**

**Oh and I used more vile language and all day long he was embarrising me saying "OH IT WAS SO NICE TO TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT" and "YOUR LIPS WERE SO SOFT" and it was in front of everyone real loud too! **


	3. Umm the dates!

**HELLO EVERYONE**

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**AND I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MORE A.K.A: ALL MY REVEIWERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS... YET! "gets tackeled by a mob of lawyers"**

**Cough cough...**

**Now on with the story**

**UMMM... THE DATES!  
**

Martina and Filia made there way to the front of the gym.

"I'm gonna beat you" smiled Martina.

"Wooooooooo go Fi-chan" yelled Xellos.

"Shutup Xellos you're jinxing me!" yelled, Filia.

"Ohhhhh that hurt Fi-chan" sighed Xellos, smirking when Filia turned red from anger.

"OKAY… START" yelled Mr.Poofyr, hoping to distract Filia and Xellos away from eachother.

"Wait, wait" said Martina "okay before we start I wanna make a bet, do you agree Filia"

"Sure bring it on!" said Filia, she was really getting bored.

"Okay whoever wins has to accompany Xelly-chan to the dance" said Martina, winking at Xellos.

"WHAT, NO WAY I WILL NOT!" yelled Filia.

"Nobody said you would win!" said Martina "well oh well you're just chicken!"

"I am not" said Filia, real mad now.

"Okay then" said Mr.Poofyr, wanting to hurry up, "START"

And so the fight started….

Martina went running to Filia and attempted to punch her, but Filia managed to dogde by a hair.

"AUGGH I'LL GET YOU" yelled Martina, running after Filia, and kicking Filias knees causing her to fall down.

"OW" said Filia getting back up and stablelizing herself. She began to run towards Martina and, before anyone could gasp, she was behind Martina, Martina with her face flat on the gym floor.

"OKAY FILIA, WINS ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW!" yelled Mr. Poofyr, sweatdropping.

"Now Lina and Naga your turn" he said, pointing the two, to the front.

They made their way up taking their sweet time….. when the finnally made it to the front Mr. Poofyr yelled "START" and they began except for….

"LINA INVERSE, MY WORST ENEMY YOU WILL BE A GOOD RIVAL BUT I SHA—""

**KICK!**

Before Naga could begin to finish her speech Lina had kicked her and she was face first on the floor, freaking out because she lost some blood from her lip.

"Okay Lina wins" said Mr.Poofyr looking like he already needed a break.

"Next is Amelia and Sylphiel", they were both in the front of the gym in seconds, "START".

Ame looked at Sylph, Sylph looked at Amelia and at the excact same moment the began slapping eachother until they both fell on their backs…

"Oooooooooooooooooooooookay O.o" said Mr. Poofyr now officially looking scared, "DRAW".

"Next is Gourry and Valgavv" and so they both walked up to the front girls giving Gourry whistles and "tweet, twoos", causing Naga and Lina to give them death glares then give them to eachother.

"START"

And with that they started wildly punching, they looked like one of those big puffballs of dust with body parts sticking out. When the puffbal FINNALLY evaporated it showed a panting Gourry with one foot on top of a wriggiling Valgavv.

"GOURRY WINS!"" Yelled Mr. Poofyr, actually looking normal.

"Next is Xellos and Zelgadiss" and so the went to the front of the gym, "START".

Zel lunged at Xel (N/A: sounded weird ne?) but he easily dogded and this went on for awhile until the gym teacher yelled "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH YOU ALL THE GROUPS WHO HAD JUST GONE INCLUDING YOU TWO OUTTA MY CLASS".

"YAY HALF AN HOUR BREAK" cheered Lina as they left and the gym teacher sighed ' maybe I'll retire…" he thought…

As Lina and co. were leaving the gym Naga and her group came up to them, Martina stepped forward.

"Okay you won this time, BUT I WILL GET TO GO WITH XELLY-CHAN NEXT TIME" she said raising her voice at the last part.

Now Naga stepped forward, "AND YOU! YOU FOUGHT COMEPLETLY CHEAP!" Naga yelled at Lina, and with that said they left, but before Lina and co. kept walking Lina felt a tug on her arm, it was Sylphiel.

"Sorry" she whispered before catching up to her group.

'Strange girl' thought Lina, when something perked up in her mind "hey that's right, now that Fi-chan and I have a date, so that only leaves you and Zel Ame. PERFECT YOU TWO CAN GO TOGETHER OH AND LOOK AT THE TIME, ME AME-CHAN AND FI-CHAN HAVE FREE PERIOD, OKAY THEN BYE SEEYA TOMMOROW, PICK US UP MY HOUSE AT 7:00 ZEL KNOWS THE WAY!" and with that Lina had dragged off Ame and Filia.

"WAIT" they chorused…. But they were already half way to the mall………

**OKAY WHAT DID YA THINK PLZ R&R… IT MAKES ME HAPPY! AND YOU DON'T WANNA SEE ME CRY RIGHT!**

**Rein: they don't care...**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU KNOW... AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY FIC?**

**Aileen : it is quite avbious you are seeing things... silly girl...**

**Me: WHAT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! "whacks head" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**PS. "rubbing head" If you're wondering the dance day is a day off school...**

**Rein: no duh..**

**Aileen: stupid...**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD "whacks head again, but this time with a crowbar" "faints"**


End file.
